Shaolin Shuffle
Shaolin Shuffle is the third Zombies map in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and part of the Continuum map pack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeiLqaPoExc The map was released on April 18, 2017 for the PlayStation 4, and 30 days later, on May 18, 2017, for the Xbox One and PC. The map is set in New York City during the 1970s. The map introduces several new melee weapons to the game, such as the Nunchaku, Kirisute Gomen and the Shurikens, and a new perk known as Deadeye Dewdrops, which is the game's equivalent to Deadshot Daiquiri. The map also introduces 4 new Chi abilities known as the Crane, Dragon, Snake and Tiger. The map features Pam Grier as a special guest star. Overview Shaolin Shuffle is a medium sized map, roughly around the same size as Zombies in Spaceland. Set in both the streets and underground areas of Staten Island in New York City, the map contains several diverse environments for the player. Subway Spawn The player spawns in an inactive subway car in the first subway station in the map. There is a power generator on one of the poles next to the train. Up 'N Atoms can be found in the area as well. Unlike both Zombies in Spaceland and Rave in the Redwoods, the M1 and Hailstorm are both not present in the starting room. Instead, they are both replaced with the Hornet and Banshee, both costing 750 points. The Lost and Found is also found here, being next to the subway by the right staircase. A door leading into the sewers can be found, but it cannot be used until all four power generators are online. Once the power is on, the player can go up the stairs and go through the turnstiles. A 1000 point barrier is present here, as well as a gourd for the player's Chi abilities in the corner. The bank system is also present here. Uptown After the 1000 point barrier is cleared, the player can proceed aboveground, where they'll end up in the uptown section of the map. Here, the Black Cat Dojo can be found, as well as a potential spot for the poster for the Pink Cat club in the alley between the dojo and the next door barber shop. Inside the dojo is where Pam Grier is located, as well as the four Chi abilities and the Kirisute Gormen, which can be obtained once the player has completed the map's main easter egg. However, the Chi ability gourds cannot be grabbed until round five and after the player speaks with her on said round. The UDM can be found on the trunk of a car, costing 750 points. A scaffolding leading up to the roof can be accessed, where another 1000 point door is. Two 1000 point doors can be found on street level in front of the Heebie Geebies and the alleyway next to it, but both doors open if the other is opened. The Toy Robot buildable station can also be found to the right of the alleyway entrance. Rooftops On the rooftops are three doors that can be opened via Chi abilities, Racin' Stripes, a Magic Wheel, and a possible spawn location for the poster for the Pink Cat on a fold-up chair across from the breakable wooden door which acts as a teleporter to the strip area. The Boom Box buildable station is located behind the door that heads up to the second level of the rooftops. A few gourds can be found around the area as well. The Erad can be found next to the breakable door and the RPR Evo can be found directly across from the 1250 point barrier that leads to the park. The breakable Chi door to the right when going up to the second level of the rooftops opens up a ventilation shaft, which can be used to drop down into the alleyway. Heebie Geebies/Alleyway Inside the Heebie Geebies bar is both a Reaver and the mosh pit trap, which can be activated for 750 points. The map's only Fate and Fortune Teller can be found in the bar, costing 3000 points to refill the player's card deck instead of the previous 5000 points. In the alleyway is a Magic Wheel spot directly behind the 1000 point barrier, Mule Munchies in the corner by the dumpster that the player lands in if they use the ventilation shaft from the rooftops, another Chi breakable door which acts as a teleporter to the second subway station, a Karma-45 which can be purchased for 1000 points, Bombstoppers and the buildable station for the Zom-B-Gone. A 1250 point barrier is present on the stairs next to Bombstoppers. A usable ladder that leads to a small scaffolding next to the Karma-45 is also present. A couple gourds can be found in the alleyway as well. The Park Going through the 1250 point barrier by the RPR Evo on the rooftops will bring the player down a set of stairs into the park. Here, they will access a small area before entering the main park, where Deadeye Dewdrops and a power generator can be found. In the main park area is a small alleyway where a Magic Wheel can be found, as well as the buildable station for the Lava Lamp. A Volk can be bought for 1500 points on a crate just before the alleyway. The park contains two paths, both which eventually reconnect onto a patio. On the patio is an R-VN that can be purchased for 1000 points and another 1250 point barrier that leads into the bottom floor of the Inferno Club. A couple gourds can be found in the area as well. Inferno Club One of the larger areas of the map, the Inferno Club contains many various pathways that branch out around the map. Going through the 1250 point barrier by Bombstoppers will bring the player into a small VIP lounge, where a gourd can be found, as well as a possible spawn for one of the mahjong tiles for the Zom-B-Gone can be found on one of the tables. A doorway in the lounge will bring the player to the second level of the main club area. Directly to the right of the doorway leading into the VIP lounge is the Skullbuster acrade machine. The Rack-9 can be found on a table in front of the doorway as well, costing 1000 points. On a couch near the Rack-9 is a possible spawn for the film reel for the projector for Pack-a-Punch. A metal walkway above the dance floor is present, where the player can either use that, the path that goes through the DJ station or the 1250 point barrier that leads down to the dance floor to get across to the other side. On the other side is a KBAR-32 which can be purchased for 1500 points and a 1250 points that opens a small path down to the lobby of the club by the DJ station. In the DJ station is a 1500 point door which leads to the roof of the club. On the roof, the player can find another poster spawn on a stool, Quickies, a Magic Wheel and a power generator. The KBS Longbow can be found on a ledge by the massive spotlight. Two Chi breakable doors can be found, one that allows the player to drop onto the metal walkway via the skylight and the other that allows the player to drop onto the sign of the club, which drops down to the strip area. A couple gourds can be found around the roof as well. On the first floor of the club is where the dance floor can be found. The Type-2 can be found on the bar for 1500 points, as well as the Buffer trap on the dance floor, which can be activated for 750 points. Two doorways leading into the halls of the club can be found, one heading directly to the lobby of the club while the other goes by the 1250 point barrier that passes by the patio in the park. A gourd can be found in the hallway as well. In the lobby is a 1250 point barrier that leads onto the strip and Trail Blazers. The Strip The strip contains various vehicle wrecks as obstacles. The Pink Cat club is present here, as well as the final spawn location for the poster of said club. If the player collects the poster, they can gain access to the main area of the Pink Cat, where another film reel spawn is located on a chair. A back door leading into a private room is located here, but it can only be accessed once the player collects the token. Once open, a broken projector can be found, and once fixed, will open a portal to Pack-a-Punch. On the strip is an RPR Evo on the trunk of a car, a Chi breakable door which acts as a teleporter to the rooftops, Blue Bolts, a Magic Wheel next to the door that leads into the Inferno Club, a 1250 point barrier which leads into the second subway station and a massive hole which heads into the sewers, which contains a door that only all four power generators can open and a possible spawn for the film reel on a crate next to said door. A gourd can also be found across from the door. The buildable station for the Sentry Gun can be found next to the entrance to the second subway station. The fire hydrant trap is also located here as well, costing 350 points. A couple gourds can be found here as well. Second Subway Going down the stairs from the strip leads into the second floor of the second subway. Here, the player can find a Magic Wheel and another possible spawn for the film reel on a pile of boxes next to some lockers. Going down one of the two staircases after the turnstiles brings the player down to the second subway station. Here, a breakable Chi door is present next to the rightmost staircase, which acts as a teleporter to the alleyway. The fourth and final power generator is located on the wall next to the train tunnel and the door that leads into the subway. Once the power generator in the second subway is turned on, a subway train will occasionally pass by on the tracks. Bang Bangs can be located here as well. A couple gourds can be found here as well. An Erad is also present next to the power generator. Sewers The final area of the map, the sewers can be accessed once all four power generators are online. The area serves as a connecting path for both subway stations and the hole in the ground. Behind the door in the first subway and the door in the hole in the strip contains Tuff 'Nuff and a mahjong tile for the Toy Robot in a crate to the left of Tuff 'Nuff. The token to gain access to the portal to Pack-a-Punch is also located underneath the Tuff 'Nuff machine. Just before Tuff 'Nuff if coming from the first subway station is another pathway, which brings the player to the Rat King's lair, which is a massive circular area. Here, a ventilation system acts as a trap, which can be activated for 750 points. Two gourds are present in the room, as well as the final spawn location for the film reel in one of the holes in the wall of the area. Inside the area is another passage which connects to the second subway station. Weapons Candy Perks Soundtrack These songs can only be heard around the map. * Funkadelic - Cosmic Slop (1973) * Mandrill - Mandrill (1971) * Slave - Slide (1977) * The Trammps - Disco Inferno (1976) * B.T. Express - Do It (Till You're Satisfied) (1974) * The Stooges - I Wanna Be Your Dog (1969) * Thelma Houston - Don't Leave Me This Way (1976) * The Dictators - Faster & Louder (1978) * Blondie - Kung Fu Girls (1976) * Dead Boys - Sonic Reducer (1977) * Richard Hell and the Voidoids - Blank Generation (1977) * T-Connection - Do What You Wanna Do (1977) * James Brown & Fred Wesley - People Get Up And Drive Your Funky Soul (1988 remix) Achievements/Trophies Opening Scene Transcript Wyler (narrating): Previously on Zombies... The tagline "Previously on Zombies" appears on the black screen, followed by a brief recap of the opening scene of Rave in the Redwoods. At the end, the Giant Slasher is seen being defeated, roaring as he sinks into the ground in a blazing fire. The Slasher disappears, and a glint of a Soul Key appears on the ground, where Poindexter picks it up and the actors are immediately teleported by another portal. In real life, Willard Wyler laughs manically, as the opening scene of Shaolin Shuffle follows afterwards. The camera looms over a desk with various objects such as magazines, Black Cat Dojo materials, candles, and cups of coffee. Two reporters can be heard narrating their investigation results about Arthur McIntosh as newspapers are being tossed to the desk with several reports about his acts, from starting a McIntosh investigation underway to being found guilty and later mysteriously vanishing. Male Reporter: What kind of a person steals hard-working people's money and then funds their own ventures with it? I don't know about the rest of you, but this guy should get the book thrown at him. Female Reporter: The data is clear. They lost nearly 70% of their market value following the results of this investigation. Honestly, I don't know if McIntosh and McIntosh can survive this. The world wants to know: where has Arthur McIntosh gone? The scene then changes to a sewer, where a shadowy man can be heard sobbing. He later pulls out a flask with a glowing green goo out of his jacket with the number "13" labeled on the object. He quickly drinks the flask and throws it away, and later collapses on the ground in pain, as rats begin to appear on the area and begin swarming the man. He then stands up as the rats climb through his body, laughing as the screen changes to black. Ending Scene Transcript Pam Grier slides on the ground of the sewer near the Rat King while holding a Katana. She then leaps towards the Rat King and stabs him with her katana, killing him. Pam then sets her katana aside while the four actors approach the Rat King's body. Pam: Thank you, my young apprentices. With the Rat King's demise, you now possess the wisdom, the strength and courage to move forward on your journey. Pam takes her katana out of the Rat King's corpse as she speaks, and then sets the sword next to the Rat King. Pam: I present you with this token on behalf of all of those that remain imprisoned. May it serve you well on the journey ahead. Namaste. Pam then disappears in a cloud of smoke with a hand movement. The four actors are now facing the Rat King's body off camera. Sally: Daaaaaaaaaaaamn! She was baaaaadass! A.J.: Yeah, too bad she isn't coming along for the ride. Andre: All I know is if we catch up on the flip side, *chuckles* I'm callin' dibs! Poindexter: I guess it's time to grab that key and get the hell out of here! Sally then picks up the Soul Key and the actors are immediately warped out of the sewer by another portal. The scene then changes to an unknown place in black and white. A.J. looks at the palms of his hands and complains as an ominous jingle plays in the background. A.J.: Aw, man, who the hell turned off all the color? Gallery ShaolinShuffle Poster Zombies IW.jpg Shaolin Shuffle Logo IW.png|Logo. ShaolinShuffle Zombies IW.jpg Shaolin Shuffle Promo IW.png Shaolin Shuffle View 1 IW.png Shaolin Shuffle View 2 IW.png Shaolin Shuffle View 3 IW.png Rat King Dead IW.png Pam Grier Outro IW.png Actors Shaolin Ending IW.png AJ Black and White IW.png Videos Call of Duty® Infinite Warfare Shaolin Shuffle Trailer Trivia * The character's revive animations are the same as David Hasselhoff's from Zombies in Spaceland. * The Heebie Geebies bar is based off of the famed punk venue “CBGB.” References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Maps